1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to game control technology, and more particularly, to a game device, a game control method, and a game control program that receives a position input by a touch panel or the like and controls a game on the basis of the received position input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information terminals and game devices provided with a touch panel have become popular. Games that take advantage of the characteristics of touch panels, with which players can directly touch a game screen image displayed on a display device, have also been provided.
The present applicant has been developed portable game terminals comprising a touch panel that allows inputs at a plurality of points, a rear touch panel provided on the back surface of the game terminal, or the like. The present inventor has attained an idea on a new technology for controlling a game that takes advantage of the characteristics of such new portable game terminals.